Screwing up Moulin Rouge
by Jinny-Gurl
Summary: Me (as a boy) and my two best friends get transported to the MR during a blackout and my best friend ruins the whole plot. hehehe
1. Default Chapter

AN: I am writing this from BOY perspective. I am doing that just so… well you'll see. Hehe I'm testing my writing skills. I am also changing my name. Tell me what you think and tell me if I should write more.  
  
  
  
I walked into school as usual. I walked over and sat at my usual table across from Scotty. She started talking about politics or science or something else boring so I tuned her out, nodding occasionally.  
  
I turned toward the entrance hall for our grade and smiled as the blonde came toward me. "Hey Nat! I was waiting for you. How could you leave me alone with Scotty?!"  
  
Nat laughed evilly. "Just one of those things I do I guess." She flung her backpack onto the table and sat next to me.  
  
"So, who are you askin to the dance?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm going to the dance."  
  
I grinned. "Will you go if someone asks you?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Depends on who it is. And DON'T set me up!"  
  
I laughed. "I wouldn't do a thing like that!"  
  
Scotty looked across the table at me. "Just ask her to the dance, Josh."  
  
I got up and picked up my backpack as I noticed other students leaving. "I don't like her." I walked away from the two girls still sitting at the table and talking.  
  
I got to my first class just before the bell. I went to my table in the art room and sat down next to Natalie.  
  
She looked up as I sat down. "Hey Joshypoopoo."  
  
I glared at her and bent down to put my books in the cabinet below my seat. We'd been best friends for three years and calling me Joshypoopoo was the only thing that got on my nerves thus far.  
  
She just laughed and began to paint on the paper that was set up in front of her.  
  
"Ok, ok. How can I get you to stop calling me that?"  
  
The teacher came over to our table and looked at me. "Get to work Josh. NOW!"  
  
I startled at the raised voice and opened the drawer to pull out my project. I was painting the Moulin Rouge windmill. As I pulled out the paper, the lights began to flicker. I set the paper on the table and looked around the room as I slowly closed the drawer. The lights went out. The room was almost completely dark. I could see faint shadows, but not enough to distinguish one person from another. I stood up and started to reach toward Natalie to see where she was.  
  
"Nat?"  
  
She was gone. So was everyone else.  
  
I heard music, not normal music that I would listen to. It was bizarre, haunting, yet somehow extraordinarily alluring. I was somewhat curious as to where it was coming from, so I walked toward the sound. As I walked, the room around me got brighter. I could see a red light glowing in front of me. I also saw Natalie. I started to run to catch up with her when she disappeared inside of the building I was standing in front of. I looked up at the sign. Moulin Rouge. Red Mill? What was or is this place? I walked toward it again and stopped once I got to the door. I heard someone singing "Diamonds are a girls best friend." That is one of Nat's favorite songs to make fun of. I opened the door and walked in, figuring that Natalie was causing havoc. I was right. She was on a trapeze trying to push of the woman that was occupying it as it swung 30 feet above the floor in the center of the room.  
  
"NATALIE!!!" She looked down at me and waved. "GET DOWN AND STOP TRYING TO PUSH HER OFF!!!"  
  
Natalie pushed the red head off the swing and looked at me innocently. "She jumped!"  
  
I glared at Nat and ran toward where the red head was falling. I ran forward and dived just in time to catch her in my arms.  
  
I looked down at her and grinned sheepishly as a man with dark hair ran forward. "Satine! Are you all right?" He looked up at the trapeze. "And who is that?"  
  
I helped Satine stand up.  
  
She dusted off her dress and looked up at Natalie. "I'm not sure, but whoever it is, I don't like her."  
  
I grimaced. "I'm sorry about her maim, that's my best friend, Natalie. She gets a little… out of control sometimes."  
  
Just as I spoke, Natalie jumped off the trapeze and landed in the black haired man's arms. "Hello!"  
  
I looked down and shook my head. Then something occurred to me. "Natalie, where's Scotty?"  
  
Natalie shrugged still in the man's arms. "Haven't seen her." She kissed the man's cheek. "So what's you're name hottie?"  
  
He looked at her like she was some kind of parasite. "My name is Christian. Now will you please get off of me?"  
  
Natalie laughed. "No." She jumped off of Christian.  
  
Christian looked confused for a second then looked at her furiously. "Why did you push Satine off the swing?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "Just felt like it I guess."  
  
Satine looked at her. "Well I don't like what you feel like doing. You ruined my show!"  
  
Natalie grinned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were performing. Had I known I would have done something much worse."  
  
I grabbed Natalie's hand. "Come on Nat let's leave these nice people alone."  
  
I dragged her away from Satine and Christian.  
  
She pulled her hand out of mine once we were about ten feet away and just followed behind me. "Why do you always ruin all my fun?"  
  
I shook my head. "Because your fun is always at the expense of others." I paused. "Did I just say something smart?"  
  
Natalie grinned. "Almost. Now let's find Scotty."  
  
I nodded. "Good idea. What class was she in when the lights went out?"  
  
Nat shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it was World Studies."  
  
I shook my head. "No we have that the same period. Was it Science?"  
  
Natalie shook her head. "No that's sixth for us. I guess it was gym then."  
  
I nodded. "Sounds about right. So where do you think she would be?"  
  
"Somewhere athletic." Nat concluded.  
  
I grinned sarcastically. "Thanks. That helps a lot."  
  
She grinned. "No problem. Now where is she?"  
  
Right on cue, Scotty fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Satine.  
  
We ran toward her and Scotty stood up and said something, but I wasn't paying attention to her so I didn't catch it.  
  
Satine nodded at whatever Scotty said so I shrugged guessing it was an apology.  
  
Natalie laughed and I turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
A skinny little man with red hair and a red mustache was walking toward us. I smirked and tried not to laugh as he approached us.  
  
He bowed slightly to Satine and kissed her hand. "Mademoiselle. It is a pleasure to be here."  
  
Satine smiled, but didn't seem to be too interested. "Thank you sir. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go… prepare." When she spoke the last few words her gaze shifted to Christian.  
  
She quickly walked away from us and through the crowd of men, to where, I could not see.  
  
It was kinda annoying to wonder about what she meant by "prepare," but I would find out soon enough.  
  
I looked toward Christian, who was blushing, and walked in the direction Satine went, followed by Natalie and Scotty.  
  
We ended up following her to a big red room filled with the most exotic furnishings I'd ever seen.  
  
When I opened the door, she was standing behind a screen so that all I could see was her shadow changing into something short black and lace that was hanging on the screen.  
  
As I closed the door, Natalie behind me, I saw Satine's shadow moved toward the edge of the screen.  
  
Apparently we had left Scotty outside.  
  
"Monsieur Duke. Is that you?"  
  
Without leaving me time for an answer she stepped out from behind the screen wearing the black lace cape I saw hanging on it before. Underneath the cape was a corset that was flattering to her… ahem figure to say the least. As my gaze slipped downwards I noticed her walking toward me in a manner that suggested something all too openly.  
  
I let out a loud gulp and she brought her attention to who I was apparently because she stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I thought you were the Duke." 


	2. The New Writers?

AN: I'm screwing up the order cuz it's fun. There will be no "Your Song" until later when I court my best friend. J/k. Or am I??? Read to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: Dude… I really hate these. I own nothing but your soul so I own nothing. HAHA!!  
  
I looked at her trying to think of something to say when I saw the sun setting in the window behind her. I hurried past her to the window.  
  
"I love watching the sun go down."  
  
Natalie followed me and placing a gaze pointedly downward commented. "While other things go up."  
  
I turned beet red and turned around to glare at Natalie when I heard Satine speak. "This is all very cute but I'm expecting someone very shortly so could you please leave?"  
  
Just as she finished speaking, the door began to open.  
  
We heard someone talking on the other side as we were pushed out the window and we heard the shutters slam behind us.  
  
Nat started to push me down. "Get down a second."  
  
"What?" I just knelt on my knees confused.  
  
She started to climb on my back and stepped on my ear in the process. "OW!"  
  
"Your welcome." Nat climbed all the way up and stood on my back, looking above the shudders into the room.  
  
"What do you see?" I tried to look in the shudders.  
  
"It's that guy I landed on. He's reciting something I think. She just called him a duke. He's not a duke." She yelled into the window. "Hey Satine! That dude ain't a Duke!"  
  
I'm not sure what happened in the room but I heard Satine yell, "How do you know?"  
  
This was followed by a, "Shut up you little brat! She was about to kiss me!" from Christian.  
  
I heard Satine sigh and Christian mutter something followed by a soft thud. I'm guessing Satine had passed out since that's what happened in the movie.  
  
I heard the door close and the squeaky voice of the real Duke sounded into the room. "What is this? Foul play?"  
  
Satine had to cover up for Christian being in the room so she made something up. "No, my dear Duke. We were rehearsing."  
  
Nat shouted into the window, "And making out!"  
  
As she reached up to shout, she lost her balance and fell on top of me. We both screamed as I almost fell off the side of the elephant.  
  
Since we were screaming, we didn't hear the Duke open the shudders.  
  
As we both looked up at him, Natalie slid backward and fell off the side of the elephant. I noticed and grabbed her hand before she could fall completely. Trying to pull her up, I laid on my stomach and held on to her. "Don't worry Nat, I won't let you go."  
  
Nat just gulped and looked down.  
  
I felt someone come up behind me. It was Christian. He grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her up. Once she was back on safe ground he looked at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nat stood up and brushed herself off. "Hehehe yeah I'm fine. Thanks for savin me shuga!" She kissed his cheek.  
  
I went over and put my hand on her shoulder. "You sure your ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
I smiled. "Good. Now lets get out of here and find Scotty again."  
  
The Duke grabbed my arm. "I think not. First you will explain what is going on."  
  
I looked to Satine then to Natalie, both of whom were looking at me expectantly. "We were rehearsing for a play."  
  
The Duke looked at me suspiciously. "What kind of a play would have you out here while they are in there?"  
  
Christian burst into the conversation. "A play about love!"  
  
The Duke turned to him and replied skeptically, "Love?"  
  
Christian nodded. "Yes about love overcoming all…"  
  
He was cut off by Natalie. "social boundaries. Imagine this. A rich Duke falls in love with a penniless courtesan."  
  
The Duke smiled and looked at Satine. "I like that idea."  
  
Satine smiled flirtatiously.  
  
I looked at Natalie. "Who's going to write it?" Thinking Christian would have to, for this scenario to be anything like the movie.  
  
Natalie looked at me, taking her gaze from Christian. "You and Christian will write it together." 


	3. Revised Love Melody- NONE

Disclaimer: isn't this getting old yet? I don't own a thing except the snogglepuss that ate Natalie's socks. (see ittybittytreefrog's fanfic to understand that. It's Harry Pothead but it's still cool.)  
  
I looked at Natalie in astonishment. "E.excuse me?" She smiled. "You and Christian will write the play together." Christian and I looked at each other uncomfortably. He then looked over at Natalie, then back at me. "Do you write well?" I shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I write a lot but I'm not sure how good it is." Christian grinned. "Well, you can write the basic storyline and I'll edit it for you, ok?" I smiled at the chance I had. "Sure!"  
  
Later in Christian's garret. I was writing the play with a pencil while Christian sat at the typewriter. Mumbling under my breath, I complained about the time period. "This would be so much easier with a computer." Christian heard me mumble, so he turned around. "Did you say something?" I got a guilty look on my face. "Just trying out one of the lines." Christian nodded. "Oh, alright." Natalie, who was there just because she wouldn't leave me alone, grinned and walked over to Christian. She looked over his shoulder at what he was typing and he tried to cover it up. "That's not a play." I looked over at the annoying disturbance that was Natalie. She grinned wider and pulled the paper out of the typewriter. "It's a love poem. OOOO. Who's it to Christian?" I walked over behind her and pulled the paper out of her hand. "Natalie! SHUT UP!!! I am trying to work on a play that I am only writing because of you so would you please be so kind as to NOT TALK ALL THE TIME!!!" Natalie took the paper back and stuck her tongue out at me. "No! I'm gonna do what I wanna, mommy!" I glared at her. "I'm a boy." She grinned. "I know." I scowled and went back to work as she continued to taunt Christian. I wasn't really listening until I heard a crash and a screamed, "IT'S FOR SATINE ALRIGHT?!?!" I turned around quickly to see Natalie on the floor and a broken cup near Christian. I assumed that in her taunting, Natalie had knocked the cup off the table, annoying Christian in the process. I laughed looking at the scene. This brought Christian's attention toward me. "What? Haven't you ever loved someone you knew you couldn't have?" I blushed. "I uh, well." Natalie started laughing. "Lorelei!" I jumped on Natalie and started to tickle her. She giggled and yelled, "don't injure the Cleptokitty!!" I laughed and got off of her. Christian looked at me. "Who is Lorelei?" I blushed again and looked down. "She's this girl at school that I like. I just can't ask her out because she's SGA president and the most popular girl in school. I'm nobody." Christian shook his head. "All that doesn't matter as long as there's love. Nothing else matters." I just looked at him grinning. "So what's the problem with you and Satine?" Christian looked me in the eye and I saw a look of pure longing and love there. "She has prior obligations." I shook my head. "You obviously love her, just go for it. I'm sure she'll love you back. Try singing to her." Christian looked toward the giant discolored elephant, then back at me. "Now?" I grinned. "Yeah! Go for it!" He smiled for the first time since he had been in Satine's presence and stood up. "I'll be back soon." With that, he walked out the door to his garret, into the musty hallway air. Natalie laughed. "I wonder if he'll use the same lines he did in the movie. you wanna go watch?" I grinned. "Sure. I love this part." Me and Natalie both ran out the door, making sure to stay far enough away from Christian so he wouldn't see us. We were eventually led to the back of the elephant, which looking up on a real elephant would have given us a less than lovely view. Christian was climbing up a red sash hanging on the back of the elephant. He slipped a couple times and we snickered at his clumsiness. I thought about the movie set for a moment and remembered how the elephant had a ladder onto the roof. I motioned Natalie to follow me, and ran to the side where the ladder was located. I started to climb the ladder and Natalie followed. I heard familiar dialogue from my favorite movie and grinned. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep and I climbed up the." I imagined Christian's face and laughed slightly before I got to the top of the elephant and hid behind a box. "What?" Satine's face was priceless. I loved this part. "About tonight. when we were. when you thought I was the duke. you said that you loved me. and I was just wondering if." Satine cut him off. "If it was just an act?" I looked over the box and saw Christian nod. Satine got a 'well obviously' look on her face. "Of course." Christian grinned, obviously embarrassed, and cast his gaze downward. "Of course. Silly of me to think you could fall in love with someone like me." Satine's face showed a hint of regret. "I can't fall in love with anyone." Christian looked confused. "Can't fall in love. But a life without love that's terrible." Natalie spoke before Satine had a chance. "Oh please don't start that again." Apparently, they heard us because a second later Christian was peeking over the side of the box, glaring at Natalie. Natalie waved and I grabbed her hand out of the air. "You idiot." She grinned at me. "Isn't this romantic?" I then realized we were holding hands and let go of her. "Did you have to say anything?" I looked up at Christian. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't help but come see what was happening." Christian rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to interrupt me?" Natalie grinned. "Not always, just most of the time." Christian and I glared at her immediately. She smiled and looked up at Satine, who was leaning on the box, and smiled innocently. "Are you mad at me?" Satine nodded. "Oh yeah." Natalie grinned and looked at the circle of angry faces. "I wuv you." I put my arm over her shoulder. "Not gonna help this time, hun." Christian shook his head. "Can you guys just leave?" I nodded and dragged Natalie away. I'm not sure what happened that night, but Christian didn't come back to his garret until the next morning.  
  
AN: ok. That's all I have for now, please review!!! 


End file.
